A Kami's Gift
A Kami's Gift is a short fanfiction story, written by Antydeth, that is based on the plot of Warriorman's Highschool DxD: Rise of the Solar God. The story focuses on Amenominakanushi's reaction and decision after Izanami and Izanagi say their promises. 'Characters' Amenominakanushi's_human_appearance.jpg Izanami2.jpg Musubi.jpg ConfusedIzanagi.jpg Amenominakanushi Izanami-no-Mikoto Izanagi-no-Mikoto(mentioned) Kami-Musubi(briefly mentioned) 'Story' Yomi His jaw clenched a bit and his eyes were locked slightly wide on the trashing and screaming form of Izanami-no-Mikoto. He blinked once, just to be sure he was in the right reality. When he had manifested into the ever-so dark realm of Yomi, he hadn't expected such a scene. True, Musubi had been 'generous' enough to share her information on the apparent commotion face-to-face with him, but that manipulative snake had never told him the details of it. And what he was looking at wasn't just a simple commotion...it was a shameful calamity. Never in his immortal life, had he observed such an abhorrent scene unfold. These moments, unsightly short though they may have been, were filled with so many emotional spectacles of all the wrong sides. Such drama may have come off as a great fill of entertaiment for that freak- Takami-musubi, but Amenominakanushi could only stare in distaste at it all. From Izanagi's untimely arrival here, in this world of lowly abominations and maggots, up to his escape and finally to the promises that were shared. "If you leave me, then I shall destroy one thousand residents of the living forever!" "Then, I will give fifteen-hundred lives in return!" Those may have very well been the last words wife and husband would share, one to the grave and the other- well, she'd have to endure the thought of them much much longer. The loud endevaours of lower entities were so trivial and filled with incohorrent nonsense, it was almost unbearable. But for some reason, he found himself intoxicated with a desire to stay and confront the ruined Shinto goddess. He did not know why and even more strangely, he did not question these instinctive desires of his. He trusted his own judgement too well, perhaps. He sighed. As long as it was in the acceptable boundaries of rationality, he'd take any decision that felt right at the moment. He began walking towards Izanami, slowly. As he got closer and closer to her, Amenominakanushi thought of what he should, or rather-he'd need to do at the moment. And the fact, that he was the one who was to carry the judgement, made matters a little more complicated than they already were. With a coldly neutral look, that professionally hid his reluctant intrigue, the Central Master thought of what could be done with a goddess' whose sanity was already on a severe depleat. He tried not to pay mind to the profane language that was coming out of Izanami's rotten mouth, as annoying as it was. Remembering a well-behaved female specimen, with attractive features worth a lower deity's admiration and then looking back at the current Izanami had left him in more than a genuine puzzlement. Her sanity was gone, that was a fact he was sure of. Even before being thrown into Yomi, the light in her lovely eyes had died, along with her body. The only passionate thing left about her, was the immense hatred she was now bearing towards the actions of her husband. The reminder of Izanagi-no-Mikoto made Amenominakanushi inadvertently scoff in genuine disrelish. Formerly, the Central Master had favoured Izanagi for his stoic behavior and ability to take in all his advices with respectful humbleness. He adored him for the simple fact that he knew what his role was and he did it perfectly, without a single complaint. But alas, his expectations had been far too high for him. A fool, with the true colors of a cockless coward. A coward and a selfish one at that. More importantly, he was a selfish coward, who had been tuttored by him. The mere idea of the likely humiliation he may suffer from this accident was simply outrageous! Had it not been a threat to the balance in Shintoism, Amenominakanushi would've instantly murdered Izanagi in the most painful way possible. Scum like him, who disgraced his name and used the powers he had given him the privilage of using like a fool would, were not even deserving of a quick death. Shrugging off his own rage for his disgrace of a 'student', Amenominakanushi came into a halt, a few feet away from the still trashing Izanami. Although her screams of rage had burnt out, she was still letting out faint grunts and growls, and her fierce resistence towards the boulder that blocked her only way to freedom from this maddening hell, had never wavered. Amenominakanushi's neutral face returned, but his lip was slightly curled downwards. What a pitiful picture...- was all he could think. Had he held any actual sympathy for the broken goddess, he may have even felt sad about her fate. Still, despite the lack of genuine empathy, Amenominakanushi was considerate, at the very least. Despite being aware of his absolute freedom regarding literally all of existence, he knew that disturbing a broken grieving woman was a disgraceful action that only one of those pathetic mongrels would resort to. If he fell that low, he'd wish his own demise to be a brutal one. But there had to be a disturbance of sorts, he had to interfere. If not out of pity for that withering crone, than at least out of respect for himself. He couldn't let what his 'successor' had done, unpunished. Even if he couldn't directly be the one inflicting the totally justifiable punishment, there had to be one. This is when his gaze caught Izanami and an idea sprout in his mind. An interesting and odd idea that may either turn out to be extremely genuis or something that would backfire in his face with a great force. But either way, it seemed like his best bet, if he wanted to lay out justice. And not just for his disgraced pride...Izanami-no-Mikoto, a lowly goddess she may be, still deserved something in return for her unfortunate disposition. Leaning down, he grabbed a fistful of Yomi's dark dirt. Putting up as much force to 'smash' the dirt with his fingers, Amenominakanushi's brows furrowed and he concentrated deeply. His golden sharp eyes only opened after he had made a connection with the lingering energies of the World of Darkness. Immediately he began to pull on the connection and from it, he sucked out immense ounces of the realm's energies. Simultaneously, he added some of his heavenly ancestral energy into the tiny formless ball of dirt in his hand, as well. He felt the power coursing and throbbing, until it exploded in a rain of beautiful energetic shards. The resulting object of this magical ritual was a flower, red as the red of splattered blood in the battlefields. It was so majestic, yet it gave no soothing vibes. There was something equally attractive and frightening about this flower. Amenominakanushi's neutral expression never changed. In fact, it had become even less readable. Slowly, he approached the wailing and raging Shinto goddess. Quietly, he leaned down a little and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, with the most softness he was capable of. Izanami cried out, this time out of shock, as she turned abruptly around and slapped the hand away. The way she was looking at him, she had probably mistaken him for her husband. Thankfully, it was a momentary misinterpetation. But she was still extremely wary and the signs of her depleating sanity hadn't just disappeared like that. To her, it had probably looked like an extremely handsome guy with long white hair and shapr golden eyes, half-dressed in a white-blue robe had suddenly appeared behind her. A guy, whose aura surpassed the intensity of her own by an immense margin. She trembled a little, crouching slightly backwards, like a scared animal. This made Amenominakanushi hesitate just a tad. He couldn't determine what she'd do right now. Beings, whose minds were broken were a hard endeavor to figure out...sometimes they didn't even function. Randomely breaking down like defected tools. But luckily for Izanami's own well being, some small tiny bits of her sanity seemed in tact, at least to keep her primal instinicts in a good shape. But that didn't mean she wouldn't try to bite his face off in the slightest movement. For that reason, he spoke no words, neither did he make any foreplaying gestures. All he did, was offer her the beautifully frightening bleeding rose, with the softest smile he was capable of making. Like a 'true gentleman', he even kneeled a little, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Izanami. Through her suffering expression, she managed to wrinkle her facial features in confusion. "Take it, oh you grieving Goddess of Creation." he began with a voice that came off with surprisingly more sympathy than he actually felt for her. Even his eyes glimmered with something close to an imaginary affection, which again, Amenominakanushi had none towards her. This was just an act of paying respect, both to himself and her. "Take it, for it shall gave you great power. It will make you the ruler of this hell..." he made a silent pause, then added."And though I know it would not give you the freedom you seek, it can at least release you from the shackles of the Shinigami. Their tormennting whispers and torturing devices will no longer be a trouble for you. And not only can you rule this realm, you can also drive power from it, infuse your consciousness with its structure. Perhaps, you may even find a way to connect to the other realms of the Supernatural World through it. Think about it, Izanami. You could get your revenge on Izanagi!" She blinked and seemed to semi-consider his words. "B-But w-why...W-Why w-would y-you...?" was the only thing she could mumble out. Her eyes widened just a little, when another gentle hand cupped her cheek and stroked it lightly once. She looked up to see Amenominakanushi having leaned down closer to her, a very gentle smile playing over his lips. And through it, he whispered with a soft hot breath. "Because you deserve more..." a partial truth and a partial lie at the same time. It got quite the reaction out of Izanami, though. To his mild surprise, she even lunged at him and threw her hands around his shoulders. She sobbed and wailed soundly on his shoulder. While he found the idea of his clothes getting messy an unpleasant one, he was too puzzled with such burst of emotions. She was letting out her grief on a stranger's shoulder. She may have recognized he was, she may have not. Either way, Amenominakanushi and Izanami had always been strangers to one another. So the scene that he was dragged in was, while somewhat unpleasant, still pretty entertaining. A small fraction of his soft smile became truly genuine. He hugged her back, simply because it was respectful of him to do so. "T-Thank you..." Izanami sobbed out hoarsely. She appeared a bit in peace for now. Though she was sure to forget about this encounter in the next few millenia. For the next thirty seconds, he let her have this moment of slight mental relief, before he became disinterested to care and put her unconscious with a powerful sleeping spell he had conjured up, while in his state of hiding. He created a throne and gently placed her in it. With one last glance at her, Amenominakanushi put the bleeding flower on her tighs and quickly and quietly left, just as he had come. Notes Why did I write this T-T? Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Antydeth Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Solarverse Category:Fanon Story